naruto orange fire
by darkflash22
Summary: Naruto dies winning the fourth shinobi war but is his journey really over? I tell you nothing can keep naruto uzumaki namikaze down
1. Chapter 1

Naruto dies ending the fourth shinobi war but is his journey really over? I tell you nothing can stop naruto uzumaki namizake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or pokemon

However I own this story and any made up characters.

Now let stare the story

Naruto felt his life force fading.

He and the shinobi Alliance hade won the 4 shinobi war. But not all good things come to an end.

Madera uchiha turned out to be a sore loser saying if he could not have peace no one can.

He plan to blow himself up talk about going out with a bang.

He has the most maniac grin plastered on his face. It feet wrong if he was looking at you like that

Naruto didn't even care what happened to him he just wanted to save his people .

Naruto do you wish to save everyone?

That voice he only knew one voice that could start talking to him in his head. His nine tail companion kurama

Kurama what are you saying there something we could do to save the world?

Yes naruto that what I'm saying but there is a price to using this move

What is it ?

Naruto if you use this move you will die. Nothing this powerful comes for free. So are you still willing to take the risk knowing what's going to happen to you?

Naruto pause for a minute then answer yes I would do it. If I don't do it who will? Kurama tell me the hand signs naruto said in determination.

Okay naruto these are the hand signs kurama said pouring information into naruto head on what the hand movements were.

Okay thanks kurama I got it now there's one more thing left to do naruto said with a sad look on his face.

Naruto gazed at the rookie 12 or what was leaf of them neji was dead protecting him and hinata from a attack. And now he was going to do the same thing but not for just his friends but the world.

He gave each of them a serious look. I want all of you to listen well

Because I'm only going to say this once to all of you.

That caught each of there attention

Naruto what are you saying sakura said with evidence of worry in her voice.

I'm saying this is the last time where all going to be together.

What are you saying doba what are you going to do sasuke said.

Same old tema but I have a favor to ask to all of you. , and I need you all to listen very well

They all nodded their heads in understanding.

Naruto look at shikmaru I know you say it troublesome but I want you to get stronger and protect the village to the best of your abilities.

Ino I want you and choji to get stronger also and to keep these two boys in place.

Ino nodded her head

Shino I want you to make your clan proud

Kiba you are a hothead like me but sometimes the group needs that to get the emotional people up and going. What I have to say to you is become more calmer and stronger.

Hinata there are so many things I want to say to you. I now you love me but it's not meant to be. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be. What I have to say to you is find true love someone to give you what you want in life I say give kiba a chance he's not so bad.

Tenten keep training hard with your weapons., and lee keep trying to show the village your youth

Sai the first time I saw you I wantd to punch you in the face. Making all these insults about me, and talking about my penis size which I found unnecessary but you're a good friend and learn to show emotion.

Sakura we used to not be friends in fact I'm sure you hated me. But we learn to get along for the good of the team and our friendship

Sasuke there's a lot of things I want to say about you but I'll say this I want you to protect the village and everyone that lives in it. Stop being a emo in life and learn to let go of revenge. I wish we could have been the brothers we were supposed to be in life I hope you make your clan proud

Okay this is it everyone goodbye.

Naruto dash at Madera with incredible speed going through hand signs at a incredible paste

Take this you madman secret sage art world banishment. Naruto scream placing his hands on Madera chest.

You fool what did you do to me Madera screamed in rage in uncontrollable fury

Easy I placed a seal on you banishing you from this world. The best part is you can never come back your very existence is destroyed how does that feel Madera tema

Dame you naruto uzumaki namikaze Madera said disappearing from the world

It finally over naruto said collapsing on the ground

Naruto everyone scream

Thank you everyone this is goodbye, and with that naruto closed his eyes and embrace death

So this is death such emptiness

I have been waiting for you naruto uzumaki namikaze.

Who there?

Do not fear naruto it is I Kami

Your kami?

Yes I am kami said the god that was wearing battle ropes. , and having long sliver hair

If you don't mind me asking what do you want with me kami

I have come to you to give you another chance at life the reason is simple because you didn't have the life you should have had during your first life.

Ok say I agree what happens to

Kurama than?

Kurama will stay with you naruto seeing as he did not want to leave you. I have to agree you to have become quite the team.

Okay what type of world are you sending us to than?

That's easy I chose the most peaceful world the world of pokemon.

You can call them magical creatures that fight alongside you

In your everyday life.

Okay naruto said understanding what he was saying

Naruto before you go there's some people that want to see you they have been watching over you your entire life as I haven

Who are they?

Turn around and you will see for yourself.

Naruto Wanted to see who was behind him so he did when he saw

Who was there it shock him. It was his mom and dad minato namikaze and kushina uzuamki.

Mom dad what are you doing here?

Hey son minato said we came here to talk to you about how proud we are about you and to make sure you go to the new world.

You guys both want me to go?

They both nodded their heads

Kushina stepped in you deserve a peaceful life with new friends and the world were sending you to will do just that.

Okay I go to the world you're sending me to.

Thank you they both said.

Okay naruto are you ready

Yes naruto said in determination

Okay than lets do this

Good luck naruto have a good life make new friends and get a girlfriend than marriage minato said

And I want lots of grandkids Kushina said

Okay by I love you both.

We love you to they both said

Ninja world

After naruto die people named him

The 6 fire shadow there was peace within all the nations and naruto he was remembered for all

generations.

That chapter 1I will be doing pairing s for naruto and other pokemon characters.

They are

Naruto x fem blue ( not the male I don't do guy x guy)

Ash x serana I might make ash a better trainer he will age like everyone in the world.

Gray x yellow if I do that it will take time for now.

You all can ask for other pairing also if you give me oc names i might use that name.

Thank you for your time I will type something up again.


	2. Chapter 2

My gode what hit me? Naruto said waking up from the darkness. He checked the area to see where he was.

Naruto found out he was in the woods alone nobody in a mile in sight. Naruto felt really weird his body did not feel right at all.

He gazed at a water pond nearby

Wanting to see his reflection he took a look and what he saw shocked him.

In his watery reflection he was a 4 year old. He was not wearing his orange black jumpsuit now he for a plain white t-shirt and black shorts

He thought came to naruto mine he needed to check up on kurama and see how he was doing.

He first started to sense his chakra then got into a lotus position and start to meditate. He arrived at his mind which was a sewer.

Naruto look for kurama but once inside he was shocked to see kurama was not there in his mind scape.

Naruto woke up from his mind scape wondering where kurama was. Kami told him kurama would be with him so he could be that far. If only he could find out what happened to his friend.

Hey naruto look down here

He just needed some directions

Naruto I'm right here.

If only kami would send a sign

Naruto you freaking moron look down here now.

What who said that ?

I did you fool

Naruto gaze down and looked at a fox like creature. With red fur you with a tail and 4 leg like paws.

Naruto felt like he was going mad thinking this fox like creature could talk. He knew he should have not look into the light they were bound to be some type of problems. Seeing there was no living human being by and the only thing he hade was a fox he try to test his sanity.

Hello little fox are you talking to me?

No dumbass I'm talking to myself of course I'm talking to you.

Naruto blink

I'm sorry can you say that again.

What do you want me to say? How your a knuckle head ninja or how you kiss sasuke during team 7 genin placement which I found pretty gay.

Kurama is that you?

Yes naruto for the hundredth time it's me.

What happened to you kurama? Your all small and not that threatening.

I don't know I just woke up and look like this. I'm seeing I'm not the only one who has changed.

Naruto nodded at the true facts that were being said.

Okay kurama I think we should set out. , and get out of the woods to find the nearest town.

Ok naruto let's go

( a few minutes later)

Hey naruto

Yes kurama

Do you think minato kushina and kami know we were gonna to be younger and change form and not tell us about it.

They both stop at that moment imagining minato kushina and kami laughing at there reactions.

Naruto/ kurama those bastards they scream to the sky.

The arrived at the nearest town called celadon city.

Naruto start asking people for directions to the nearest library.

Naruto in his old life would have never gone to the library but knowledge was power and he needed that in this new world.

Naruto and kurama arrived at there stop entering the library. Where knowledge was power.

They knew they were in the Pokemon world but they wanted to read the books about them.

So for some time naruto and kurama read as much as they could about the Pokemon world.

They learn about Pokemon professors, breeders, coordinators, rangers, and trainers.

Naruto found all these things interesting just not Pokemon contest. it just sounded like a beauty contest to him.

Now a pokemon trainer sounded cool he could see himself doing that but that was for another time.

So kurama what do you think we should do?

I say we travel to see more of this world. Than gather some money to get a house in a town or city kurama said.

That sounds like a good plan kurama okay let's do this.

( two years later Naruto 6)

Naruto hade change a lot with those two years. With just the basis of Pokemon he sure made a huge leap.

For one his hair got longer he now look like his father with two side bangs. He now wore a black jacket

On the bottom his shirt was dark blue with his blue jeans.

Kurama did not really change the only thing new was he got way stronger and learn his Pokemon forum was a Vulpix.

Naruto is next. Was a town called Pallet Town. Over the last 2 years

Naruto managed to save money by winning battles and gambling. It turned out he had luck of the devil that's why he could always win. The trainers he beat just added on to his winnings. This helped him get poke dollars.

He chose Pallet Town Because it seem like a nice place to live. That and he did not want to live in a city.

He forgot to mention he had more friends with him. With him was a Pichu that wanted to prove he was stronger than him. But that failed and now he was his first capture Pokemon and loyal one. Next was a Magikarp that some kids were picking on calling it a weakling and worthless. But naruto scare them off than telling Magikarp he could become strong., and last was a dratine some lady was giving out Pokemon eggs she gave him because she said she sense great things coming from him now that dratine was a couple of months old.

Right now naruto stop at a sign call Pallet Town. As he gaze at the town he wonder what would happen to him. I hope you're ready Pallet Town because Naruto uzumaku namikaze is here.

Chapter 2 end

So tell me what you guys think.


End file.
